Regen und Meer x Geständnisse an ein Schlammblut
by BlueEyesOff
Summary: Ron wird von Todessern festgehalten, also lässt sich Hermine auf einen waghalsigen Kompromiss ein...kleine Schreibsperre
1. Prolog

_**Regen und Meer**_

_du bist nicht wie ich_

_doch das ändert nicht_

_das du bei mir bist_

_und ich zuseh´ wie du schläfst_

_du bist noch längst nich wach-_

_ich war´s die ganze nacht_

_und hab mich still gefragt was du tust-_

_wenn ich jetzt geh´_

_und verlass dann deine stadt_

_ich seh zurück und fühl mich schwer_

_weil gerade angefangen hat-_

_was du nicht willst und ich zu sehr_

_ich bin der regen und du bist das meer_

_ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen_

_es zu lassen_

_doch es geht nicht_

_hab es ein bisschen übertrieben_

_dich zu lieben_

_doch es geht nicht_

_hab nichts unversucht gelassen_

_dich zu hassen_

_doch es geht nicht-_

_es geht nicht_

_ich bin nicht wie du_

_ich mach die augen zu_

_lauf blindlings durch die strassen_

_hier bin ich doch wo du bist_

_soll das alles sein-_

_ich war so lang allein_

_es war alles ganz in ordnung-_

_ganz ok_

_und dann kamst du_

_ich bin der regen _

_du das meer_

_sanfter regen regnet leise_

_ich bin der regen_

_du das mmer_

_sanfter regen zieht im wasser_

_große kreise_

_ich hab gedacht ich kann es schaffen_

_es zu lassen_

_doch es geht nicht_

_hab es ein bisschen übertrieben_

_dich zu lieben_

_doch es geht nicht_

_hab nichts unversucht gelassen_

_dich zu hassen_

_doch es geht nicht-_

_es geht nicht_

Sie sah sich um und erblickte Harry endlich. "Harry!", schrie sie aufgebracht. "Harry! Komm her! Bitte!" Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. "Bitte!", wisperte sie, auch wenn ich klar war, dass Harry sie nicht hören konnte. "Hermine, ich kann nicht. Was ist mit Ron?" Hermine zog die Nase hoch und sah Harry mit großen Augen an. "Was meinst du damit?" Harry senkte den Kopf, doch sogar auf die Entfernung konnte sie sehen, dass ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief. "Das heißt... Er ist noch nicht vorgeflogen!" Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf fast unmerklich und Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Luft wegblieb. "Nein!", sagte sie entsetzt, fast flüsternd. Plötzlich spürte sie den Drang, zu Harry zu rennen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, aber sie hatte Angst. Sie wollte plötzlich weg von hier, nach Hause, oder wenigstens nach Hogwarts. Aber Hogwarts ohne Dumbledore? Außerdem, ihr Freund brauchte sie jetzt. Langsam und schwer atmend lief sie auf Harry zu. Dieser schaute sie ernst an. "Hermine, es ist nicht so wie du denkst... Er ist nicht...naja, du weißt schon. Noch nicht. Aber die Todesser haben ihn gefangen, als Geisel. Entweder, ich komme zurück, oder..." Er getraute sich nicht, zu Ende zu reden. "Oh, Harry!" Und endlich, nach 5 schrecklichen Tagen, und 4 Stunden ließ Hermine ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Es war, als hätte ein ganzer Wasserfall in ihr gewartet. Sie klammerte sich an Harry und schluchzte.

Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, fragte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme. "Wie viel Zeit haben wir?" Harry blickte sie mit einem Gemisch aus Trauer, Verzweiflung, Unglaube und Glück an. Hermine verzog das Gesicht. "Na, was hast du denn gedacht? Ich würde dich im Stich lassen?" In dem Moment wünschte sie, sie hätte ihn wirklich im Stich gelassen, verdrängte diesen Gedanken aber schnell und ärgerlich wieder. "Naja, je schneller wir Ron da raus holen, umso besser!", sagte Harry mit einbem unsicheren Grinsen, doch Hermine verzog keine Mine. "Also, wie lange?"

"Fünf Wochen."


	2. Dracos Geständniss

_**Chapter One**_

_**Dracos Geständniss**_

_"Warte", sagte Rosine, "ich möchte dich etwas fragen."_

_Aurelia blickte sich nervös um. _

_"Ich tu dir bestimmt nichts!", rief Rosine schnell._

_Aurelia lächelte gequält. _

_"Du tust mir sicher nichts", murmelte sie. _

_"Aber hier sind noch mehr von deiner Art und deshalb_

_möchte ich mich nicht allzu lange aufhalten."_

_**Imgard Lindner, "Krümel und Rosine**_

_**in Schwierigkeiten" , Thienemann**_

Hermine wiederholte es lautlos. "5 Wochen." Immer wieder formte sie es mit den Lippen. Langsam wurde Harry die Situation unangenehm. "Hermine. Es tut mir leid. Du kannst mir nicht helfen." Hermine unterbrach und starrte ihn an. "Was!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und stürmte um die Ecke. Wieso hatte Harry nicht geantwortet? Er hatte doch wohl nicht vor, sich für Ron zu opfern? Nein, so dumm war er nicht! Er wusste doch, das, wenn Harry tod war, Voldemord zurückkehren würde, vermutlich für immer! Sie sah sich vorsichtig um. Es war eine zwielichtige Gegend, in der sie unterwegs war. Es war zwar keine Zauberergegend, aber schon oft war in den Nachrichten berichtet worden, was für schräge Leute sich hier rumtrieben. Plötzlich knackte es hinter ihr. Hermine fuhr herum, doch da war nichts. Tief durchatmend machte Hermine einen weiteren Schritt und drehte sich so blitzschnell um, dass ihr buschiges, braunes Haar um sie herumwirbelte. Da! Da war doch ein Schatten gewesen! Hermines Atem stoppte und ihr Herz machte einen großen Hüpfer. Dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und fragte laut: "Wer ist dort?" Und - tatsächlich - es tat sich etwas und aus dem Schatten eines Hauses trat eine große Person. Hermine musste einen Aufschrei sehr unterdrücken und quetschte sich gegen eine Hauswand. "Wer sind Sie?" Die Person trat in das spärliche Licht einer straßenlaterne, denn es war inzwischen dunkel geworden. Trotzdem erkannte Hermine ihn sofort. "Draco Malfoy!"

"Granger."

Hermines Gesicht spannte sich an. "Du verfolgst mich. Was soll das? Wieso bist du nicht bei deinen _Freunden_?"

Malfoy grinste selbstgefällig. "Immer noch so frech, Granger. Machen wir´s kurz. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen werde, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe, Granger."

Hermine wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. "Was hast du vor? Dachtest du wirklich, das nehme ich dir ab? _Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Granger._", sagte sie kühl.

"Nein.", sagte Malfoy kurz, "ich brauche deine Hilfe wirklich. Und jetzt zwinge mich nicht, das noch einmal zu sagen."

"Und wieso sollte ich dir helfen? Einem Todesser." Malfoy machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Hermine fuhr fort. "Du hättest beinahe Dumbledore getötet, hätte Snape dir diese Aufgabe nicht abgenommen." Plötzlich sah sie sich erschrocken um. "Du...du bist doch allein!"

"Ja. Und eben wegen der Sache mit Dumbledore brauche ich deine Hilfe. Was meinst du denn, Granger, wie die Todesser drauf reagiert haben, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe, Dumbledore zu töten." Seine Stimme wurde gefährlich kalt. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und machte einen Schritt auf Hermine zu.

"Wieso sollte ich dir helfen?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

"Weil ich dann Weasley befreien werde." Langsam hörte Hermine auf zu zählen, zum wievielsten Mal ihr Herz stehen blieb. "Das tust du nicht." Doch genau in diesem Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, sich geirrt zu haben, oder war dort wirklich ein flehender Blick in Malfoys Augen gewesen? "Das tust du nicht."

"Doch", wiedersprach Malfoy ganz einfach.

"Aber", wisperte Hermine, "was zum Teufel willst du von mir? Und wie willst du das schaffen? Ich dachte, die Todesser wollen dich töten?"

"Ja, Granger, da hast du verdammt noch mal recht. Allerdings werden sie es nicht durchschauen, wenn ich zurückkehre. Denn ich werde als Lucius Malfoy zurückkehren."

"Vielsafttrank." ergänzte Hermine. "Ehrlichgesagt, ich vertraue dir nicht, Malfoy."

"Ich weiß."

"Aber was beim Barte des Merlin willst du von mir. Ich bin ein Schlammblut, vergessen? Und wenn ich das die ganzen Jahre über richtig verstanden habe, sind wir auch nicht gerade befreundet."

Malfoy verzog das Gesicht. "Um Himmels Willen, nein! Aber bei einen Schlammblut werden _sie_- und das Ministerium- wohl als letztes suchen. Also... Du gibst mir Deckung und ich hole deinen Freund da raus."

Hermine kräuselte die Nase. Sie konnte Malfoy beim besten Willen nicht vertrauen. Aber was für ein Plan sollte das sein. Was wollte er mit einer Muggelgeborenen? Eine zweite Geisel? Sie zögerte. "Okay, Malfoy, abgemacht. Allerdings habe ich einen Haken: ich bestimme, wo wir wohnen."

Draco Malfoy nickte.


	3. Gedanken

_**Chapter 2**_

Gedanken 

_Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als Elinor endlich_

_ihr Tor am Straßenrand auftauchen sah. ..._

_Das eiserne Tor qietschte leise,_

_als sie es aufstieß, fast als hieße es sie Willkommen._

_Es würde keine andere Stimme zu ihrer_

_Begrüßung geben._

_"Was für ein alberner Gedanke, Elinor!",_

_murmelte sie ärgerlich, während sie wieder ins Auto stieg._

_"Deine Bücher werden dich begrüßen. _

_Das reicht doch wohl."_

_Cornelia Funke, Tintenherz_

Hermine hatte das Haus erst zweimal betreten. Einmal, als sie es vor dem Kauf angeschaut hatte. Dann, als sie eingezogen war. Ja, damals war ihr das Haus leer und viel zu groß für einen einzigen Menschen vorgekommen, weshalb sie ihre ersten Wochen auch im Fuchsbau und in Godric´s Hollow verbracht. Jetzt, wo sie eine viel zu lange Nacht und einen riesigen Schock hinter sich hatte, fand Hermine das Haus nur noch anziehend. Sie steckte den Schlüssel langsam ins Schloss und drehte, bis die Tür sich mit einem leichten Knacken öffnete und aufschwang. Schon fast hatte sie vergessen, dass Malfoy hinter ihr war und als es ihr auffiel, musste sie grinsen. „Wahrscheinlich entspricht das hier nicht deinem Standart.", sagte sie mit gespielt verständnisvoller Stimme. „Allerdings nicht.", erwiderte Malfoy kühl. „Allerdings werde auch ich mich anpassen können. Hermine drehte sich stöhnend um, verdrehte die Augen und äffte Malfoy lautlos nach. „Wo ist mein Zimmer?" Hermine überlegte. Es standen so viele Zimmer frei, doch welches war das kleinste und schmutzigste? Enttäuscht musste Hermine feststellen, dass es so etwas nicht gab. Wieso war sie bloß immer so ordentlich? Was war bloß, wenn sie auf einmal einen schwarzen Magier einsperren musste? Lächelnd verschob sie die Fragen. Auf was für Dinge sie wegen Malfoy manchmal kam... „Such dir eins aus. Eins von den leerstehenden, ja?" Anscheinend hielt Malfoy es nicht für nötig, eine Antwort zu geben, jedenfalls bemerkte er das Mädchen nicht weiter. „Und benimm dich." Wieso hatte sie das jetzt gesagt? Malfoy würde schon wissen, dass sie ihn jeden Moment ausliefern konnte... Müde ließ sie sich in einem Ohrensessel fallen und schlief ein... Die Nacht war einfach zu lang gewesen.

„Granger? Granger, verdammt! Würdest du deinen Hintern vielleicht mal hochkriegen und mir helfen, dieses verfluchte Feuer zu löschen?" Hermine fuhr auf. „Feuer!", keuchte sie und sprang auf. „Wo?" Malfoy sah noch ziemlich verschlafen und müde aus, jedoch aufgescheucht wie eine Heuschrecke. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" Sie wurde davon unterbrochen, dass ihr riesige, graue Rauchschwaden ins Gesicht schlugen. „Verdammt!" Die Hände vor´s Gesicht haltend stürzte sie in die Küche. „Schnell, lauf in den Keller und hol die Rote Flasche, die neben der Treppe hängt.", hustete sie. „Seit wann lass ich mich von einem Schlammblut rumkommandieren?" Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Malfoy auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. Das hatte er auch gemerkt, so kam es, dass er die Treppe herunterlief und den Feuerlöscher holte.

Zwanzig Minuten später ließ Hermine sich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen. „Mist! Die schöne Küche!" Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Wie konntest du nur, Malfoy?", schluchzte sie zwischen den Tränen. „Ich weiß ja, verdammt noch mal, das du etwas gegen Leute hast, die von Nicht-Magiern abstammen, aber das war zu viel!" Ihr Gesicht wurde härter und sie kniff die Augen zusammen. „Raus! Mach das du hier raus kommst!" Malfoy ersteinerte. „Das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Doch, das kann ich!"

„Das willst du Wiesel nicht antun!" Hermine schwieg. Dann sagte sie leise, aber entschieden: „Geh." In Malfoys inneren sackte alles zusammen, doch er hatte gelernt, seine Gefühle zu verstecken. „Okay.", sagte er, und nichts schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Nichts. Nicht einmal Wut. „Nein.", murmelte Hermine. „Bleib." Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und musste lächeln. „Verdammt." Malfoy setzte sich ebenfalls auf ein Sofa. Sein Haar war ein Durcheinander und das Gesicht voll Ruß. „Und das alles wegen einem Kaffee." Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. „Du kannst Kaffee kochen?"

„Natürlich." Er grinste überheblich. „Weißt du, Granger, es gibt so viele Facetten an mir, die du nicht kennst und die dir auch nie bekannt sein werden."

„Ich bedauernswertes, kleines Teil.", erwiderte Hermine ironisch.

„Wieso haben wir nicht gezaubert?" Hermine schnaubte. „Das wäre aufgefallen." Beide schwiegen, bis Hermine wortlos aufstand und auf ihr Zimmer ging. Wieso hatte sie sich bloß darauf eingelassen? Jetzt saß sie mit Malfoy im Wohnzimmer und unterhielt sich über´s Kaffeekochen – wie tief würde sie noch sinken? War es das alles wert? Wovon sollte sie die Küche bezahlen? Hermine ließ sich auf´s Bett fallen und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

Hermine ließ das Wasser auf sie niederprasseln. Sie drehte den Hahn auf, so weit sie konnte. Wasser. Das war es, was sie jetzt brauchte. Wasser. Und zwar richtig heißes Wasser. Die Hitze fuhr ihr durch Mark und Bein, aber nach einiger Zeit war es schon fast angenehm. Sie stieg aus der Dusche und zuckte zusammen. Verdammt, war das kalt. Schnell trocknete sie sich ab und schlüpfte in ihren Bademantel. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Spiegel. Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Ihr Haar war nass und verstrubbelt, ihr Blick war traurig und ein dicker, schwarzer Schleier lag unter ihren Augen. Sie fühlte sich klein. Und einsam. Natürlich, ein eingebildeter Slytherin saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer, aber war das Gesellschaft? Oder die Gesellschaft, die sie wollte? Ärgerlich streckte Hermine dem Spiegel die Zunge heraus und wandte den Blick ab. In den Zeiten war es eben normal, dass es keinen Luxus gab.

Hermine tapste wieder auf ihr Zimmer und legte sich hin.

Draco erhob sich langsam vom Sofa und sah es wuterfüllt an. Schlammblut. Er war doch tatsächlich von einem Schlammblut abhängig! Wie tief konnte man noch sinken? Vorallem weil er ein Malfoy war, schockierte ihn die Tatsache. Es war zwar nicht so, dass Granger nicht auch von ihm abhängig war, aber das war ja nichts neues. Wie sollte sie es auch alleine hinbiegen? Diesmal würde sie es auch Mithilfe ihrer kleinen Freunde nicht schaffen. Also, wie konnte ihr nur einfallen, ihn rauszuschmeißen? Absurd. Er stand langsam auf und ging ins Bad. Sofort schlug ihm eine Wolke warmer, nasser Luft entgegen. Erschrocken wich er zurück. „Granger?" Keine Antwort. Erleichtert trat er ein und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss. Verdammt. Diese Luft raubte einem ja fast den Atem. Er schlüpfte unter den Duschahn und drehte auf. Kalt. So kalt er konnte. ER hatte das Gefühl, als stände er in kaltem Regen, aber trotzdem, die Kälte ließ seinen Kopf klar werden und machte ihn wach. „Scheiße, verdammte!"

Hermine hörte den Schrei und schrak hoch. Was hatte er jetzt wieder angestellt? Alarmiert sprang sie auf und lief zum Badezimmer. „Malfoy?" Drinnen war ein lautes Klirren zu Hören, wahrscheinlich der Duschkopf. „Ja?", brummte Malfoy. „Was beim Barte des Merlin treibst du da drinnen?"

„Wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge. Duschen gehört immer noch zu meiner intimen Privatsphäre.", Malfoy klang nun etwas säuerlich. Hermine musste sich ein Kichern verdrücken. „Aha."

_Erstmal, danke an alle, die bis jetzt reviewt haben._

_Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich hatte eine ziemliche Schreibblockade, vielleicht merkt man das auch an diesem Chapter._

_Ich freue mich trotzdem über alle Reviews, egal ob positiv oder negativ. _

_Ich will mich schließlich auch verbessern._

_Mit vielen Grüßen_

_Leo_


End file.
